womenincomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dirty Diamonds
Dirty Diamonds is an anthology based out of Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, edited by Kelly Phillips & Claire Folkman. Each of the first four issues were donated in 2013 to the permanent comics collection at the Library of Congress, as part of the Library's joint effort with the Small Press Expo to preserve independent comics. Issues DirtyDiamonds1.jpg DirtyDiamonds2.jpg DirtyDiamonds3+card.jpg DirtyDiamonds4.jpg DirtyDiamondsOmni.jpg|Omnibus (Issues 1-4) DirtyDiamonds5.jpg DirtyDiamonds06.jpg DirtyDiamonds7.jpg DirtyDiamonds8.jpg DirtyDiamonds9.jpg Issue 1: Alcohol Published August 2011 :The first issue of DIRTY DIAMONDS debuted in the summer of 2011 with the theme ALCOHOL. *'Lights Out' by Kelly Phillips *'The First Time' by Claire Folkman *'Drunk Explorations' by Carey Pietsch *'Dee's Drunken Rage' by Dre Grigoropol Issue 2: Jobs Published April 2012 :The second issue of DIRTY DIAMONDS! Featuring 10 stories about JOBS! The first open-submission issue doubled the size of the first book and features international contributors! *'My First Day on the Job' by Ariel Braverman *'Job & Hobby' by Milena Simeonova *'Summer 2003' by Cyn Why *'What We're Really Thinking' by Beth Heinly *'Open' by Iva Grueva *'Enumerator' by Kelly Phillips *'House of Frame' by Dre Grigoropol *'The 5 Trials of Coldstone Creamery' by Carey Pietsch *'Pour le Mieux' by Claire Folkman *'The Store' by Katie Hidalgo Issue 3: Travel Published Winter 2012 :The third issue of DIRTY DIAMONDS, featuring comics about Travel! Read about getting good and lost, dumb tourists, meeting childhood heroes, life in the future, resigning to life on a bus, hot oil in France, crazy storms, and how a road trip leads to unexpected places. *'PHL-LAX' by Beth Heinly *'Fuji or Bust' by Kelly Phillips *'The Future Looks Bright' by Alexandra Zidariu *'Never Meet Your Heroes' by Carey Pietsch *'The Water' by Claire Folkman *'Go and Get Lost' by Viktorija Eziukas *'How to Survive Eleven Hours on a Bus' by Cyn Why *'Lupa Cachula's Life: The Hurricaine' by Dre Grigoropol *'Paris' by Jo-Jo Sherrow Issue 4: Break-Ups Published Fall 2013 :The fourth installment of DIRTY DIAMONDS, debuting at SPX 2013! Featuring 12 stories about BREAK-UPS with boyfriends, spirituality, virtual pet gaming sites, and other subjects guaranteed to make you feel a little uncomfortable. *'You Are My Favorite Story' by Jess Ruliffson *'I Am Another You' by Jillian Fleck *'The End of Us' by Claire Folkman *'Two-Face' by Cyn Why *'A Mod-ex Proposal' by Jenny McKeon *'Connection Lost' by Carey Pietsch *'Untitled' by Sam Johns *'Recess Romance' by Win Evans *'Her Broken Heart' by Dre Grigoropol *'You Know What It's Like to Be Home?' by Kelly Phillips *'It Happens to the Best of Us' by Ashley Austin *'Hard to Be' by Alisha Davidson Issue 5: Comics Published May 2014; debuted at Toronto Comics Art Festival. :The milestone fifth issue of DIRTY DIAMONDS, and this one's a doozy! Our first professionally printed book features 32 artists from six different contries all telling stories about the medium that means the most to them - comics! Read stories about these artists' best, worst, and first experiences with comics. Cover by Carey Pietsch *'Why Comics? '''by Anne Mondeel * '''The Cool Chronicles of How I Got Started in Comics' by Sara Goetter * The Spin Rack by Kelly Froh * How'd We Get Here, Anyway? by Carey Pietsch * Collaboration by Silvia Carrus * Believe by Mouna Toure * We Are the Comic Babes by Faye Stacey * With Friends Like These...I Need Comics by Dre Grigoropol * Untitled by Jackie Huskisson * One Picture at a Time: Why I Draw Pictures that Tell Stories by Yao Xiao * Imagine by Julie Mills * Comics Are My Escape by Crystal "Scotty" Jayme * Untitled by Claire Folkman * Comics Is... by Miranda Harmon * Untitled by Nicole Rodrigues * Untitled by Cyn Why? * Untitled by Yui Wei Tan * ENG 44B by Denise Clamors * Drawn-Out Realizations by Jenny McKeon * Untitled by Crystal Kan * Accidentally Indie by Alison Wilgus * Cartooning Club by Kelly Phillips * Ink for Blood by Stevie Wilson * The Comic Connection by Vicky Leta * Life-Support by Alexis Cooke * You'd Think I'd Learn by Carey Pietsch * Alone by Patsy Chen * Untitled by Sage Coffey * Untitled by Jillian Fleck * Over Thinking by Win Evans *'How Did We Get Here' by Ashley Austin * A Lot of Red Paint by Ann Uland *'It was the First Time I Went to a Comic Store' by Tamara Ansing Issue 6: Beauty Published September 2015; debuted at Small Press Expo. :From feelings about bodies and hair, to surgery scars and extra nipples, to gut bacteria and gargoyles, this book is bursting with incredible comics by amazing women from around the world. Dirty Diamonds #6: Beauty features comics from over 50 contributors in a massive collection that aims to celebrate, examine, challenge, and embrace what beauty is all about. Cover by Carolyn Nowak Self-Image Splash page by Kate MacDonald * The Five Stages of Beauty by Brenna Killeen * I Don't Think I'll Ever Be "Beautiful" by Sara Goetter * Ugly (A Chilling True Tale) by Stephanie Mannheim * Shame by Jillian Fleck * It Gets Better by AiYoku * Time is Beauty by Karen Yen * Untitled by Stephanie Zuppo & Anna Sellheim * An Entry from My LiveJournal (I Am 20 Years Old) by Claire Folkman * Mirror, Mirror by Lira Kraunik Bodies Splash page by Noni Garcia * All This Beauty by Serafina Dwyer * Sleeves by Denise Clamors * Mottled by Vanessa Stefaniuk * Looks the Same (A Supernumerary Story) by Elizabeth Simins * One Life by Kelly Leigh Miller * Why Do You Smile Funny? by Ash Austin * Growth by Sarah Winifred Searle * Untitled by Olivia Stephens * Untitled by Rica March * Natural by Shauna J. Grant * Untitled by Sarah "Chu" Wilson * Beautiful Bodies by Alexander Graudins Appearance Splash page by Dre Grigoropol * THAT by iemi * Their Little Painted Eyes by Carolyn Nowak * Lines on My Eyes by Julie Fiveash * Cinderella by Priya Huk * It's Okay by Camille Balete * Erotic Beauty by Kawai Shen * What They Like by Hazel Newlevant * Untitled by Laura Ellyn * A Beautiful Thing by Kelly Phillips Being Yourself Splash page by Sara Goetter * Biome by Kate MacDonald * Reflection by Kata Kane * Fangs in the Mirror by Galen Dara & Jaym Gates * My Definition of Beauty by Crystal "Scotty" Jayme * Untitled by Liz Rosema * Purty/Funny by t.r. logan * To Spite Your Face by Carey Pietsch * Only Skin Deep by true indigo * Wardrobe Essentials by Jenn Woodall Family Splash page by Anna Krztoń * Helen by Glynnis Fawkes * Tangles by Grace Teoh * The Cone Sisters by Brie Katherine * Growing Up with a Sister by Stephanie Hovden * My Sister is a Drag Queen by Cyn Why * Defining Beauty by Giselle Sarmiento * Untitled by Mariá Raposa Branca Moments Splash page by Kimberly Frisch * Ollie by Hanna Oliver * Simple Moments by Noni Garcia * Backup Plan by Kimberly Frisch * Untitled by Miranda Harmon * �������� by Karen Powers * Constant Sorrow by Anna Krztoń * The Beach Comber by Win Evans * The Beauty of a Moment by Julie Olson Issue 7: Imagination Cover by Rebecca Mock Create Splash page by Sunny Go * Meagan Ciongoli * Kelly Leigh Miller * Madeleine LaPlante * Sara Goetter * Mirana Reveier * Sarah "Chu" Wilson * Cathi Chavers * Kata Kane * Giselle Sarmiento * Laura Ellyn * Alex Graudins * Liz Rosema Play Splash page by Carolyn Nowak * Jay Jacques * Sage Coffey * Stephanie Hovden * Crystal "Scotty" Jayme * J.B. Monte * Noni Garcia * Katie Alexander-O'Carroll Grow Splash page by Lucie Towers * Leslie Craig * Grace Teoh * Samantha Kyle * Ashanti Fortson * Soumya Dhulekar * Kat Efird * Rica March * Kimberly Frisch * Tara O'Connor * Kat Fajardo * Anne Mondeel * Megan Crow * Kielamel Sibal Share Splash page by Carey Pietsch * Natalie Riess * Anna Krztoń * Letty Wilson * Emily Ree * Magdalene Visaggio and Virus Visal * Bree Jordan * Shannon Murphy * Shivana Sookdeo * Sarah Simes * Lisa Imperiale * Brie Katherine * Anna "Capp" Assan * Jennifer Chan Dream Splash page by Yao Xiao * Bilge Emir * Štěpánka Jislová * Vicky Leta * Ma. Victoria Robado * Cyn Why * Win Evans * Claire Folkman * Shauna J. Grant * Dre Grigoropol * Caitlin Skaalrud * Sarah Burns * t.r. logan * Kelly Phillips * Anna Wieszczyk Issue 8: Sex Cover by Yao Xiao Identity Splash page by Alex Graudins * Kelly Bastow * Silvia Carrus * Sarah "Chu" Wilson * Imas Esther * Jillian Fleck * Maria Kammerer * Štěpánka Jislová * Kelly Phillips * Marie-Anne Dt * Heather Kenealy and Brianna Gilmartin * Bree Jordan Contact Splash page by Olivia Stephens * Megan Crow * Christine Larsen * Anna Krztoń * Grace Teoh * Cyn Why? * Amna Abbas * CB Hart * Hannah K. Messler * Maria Bee * s.Jane Mills Agency Splash page by Jenn Woodall * Meredith W. Park * Lorena Reyes * Mirana Reveier * Tara O'Connor * Capitalette * Lindsay Ishihiro * Lilly Taing * Rica March * Karin Blaauwijkel * Olivia Li * Vreni * Soumya Dhulekar Expectation Splash page by Meghan Lands * Rachel Ordway * Lisa Wolinsky and Marlene K. * Jenn Arledge and Cecília Fumaneri * Win Evans * Alex Newbigging * Ashley Leckwold and Priya Huq * Shauna J. Grant * Nova Sawatzky * Querelle * Crystal "Scotty" Jayme * Yury Guzman * Lucie Towers Connection Splash page by Carolyn Nowak * Madeleine LaPlante * Claire Folkman * Robyn Haley * Marilena Ness * Katie Orcutt * Noni Garcia * Baddie Class * Arielle Estrella * Spratty * Amy Filmer Issue 9: Being Cover by Weshoyot Alvitre ○ Splash page by Ashanti Fortson * Liz Parkes * Mazie Lovie * Jessica Howard * Jennifer Chan * Lorena Reyes * Marta Syrup * Lucia Ceta * Juliet Goodman * Claire Folkman * Michelle Zhuang * Shauna J. Grant * Grace Teoh * Andy Isabel « Splash page by Christine Larsen * Brie Katherine * Lucie Towers * Lucy Galloway * Teresa Roberts Logan * Caitlyn Stilgoe * Mayya Agapova * Ortal Avraham-Svarzenberg * Sara Goetter * Mirana Reveier * Ally Shwed * Brianna Gilmartin * Kata Kane * Natalie Riess × Splash page by Priya Huq * Marilena Ness * Mooshe Nickerson * Anna Sellheim * Anna Krztoń * Štěpánka Jislová * Erin Roseberry * Kate MacDonald * Lilly Taing * Noni Garcia » Splash page by Vicky Leta * Karin Blaauwijkel * Nicole Testa LaLiberty * Olivia Commini * Kelly Phillips * Jordan Stillman and Hailey Thurrott * Julie Fiveash * Coco Candelario * Maria Kammerer * Julie Lerche * Megan Crow * Witchy Momo ▽ Splash page by Soumya Dhulekar * Shy * Betsy Ochoa * Robyn Haley * Mara Padilla * Sarah Burns * Lucy Kagan * Yury Guzman * Kielamel Sibal * Silvia Carrus * Jillian Fleck * Rica March * Amy Stoddard External Links *Kickstarter campaigns Category:Publications __FORCETOC__